Dumbledore's Offer
by AlohomoraYourMind
Summary: Hemione is in her 7th year, but the war hasn't happened yet. There is a new mysterious Slytherin boy, and Draco Malfoy and his family are dead... Or at least that's what everyone thinks.


**Disclaimer:** i don't know how to write one of these, but i in no way own anything that is J.k Rowling's. The only thing as of now that is mine, would be one character and maybe most of the plot line.

* * *

Hermione was just getting aboard the train as Harry and Ron were saying good-bye to Miss Weasley. Hermione walked into an empty cabin put crookshanks on the floor and grabbed him a treat, Hermione took the seat closest to the window, and looked up to see the boys and Ginny come in and sit down.

"Hey Hermione, I was thinking.. what classes are you taking this year again?"  
" uhhm, potions, transfiguration, herbo- wait, Ron you better not be asking because you think you can copy me... are you?" Hermione glared at Ron as he began to smile and look at her sheepishly. "you know you guys have to do your own work, I'm gonna be swarmed with newts and I will have all my head girl duty's. Speaking of that do you guys know who the head boy is going to be?" she looked at her friends who all looked at each other, it seemed none of them know who was head boy this year. 'I really hope it's not a slytherin.. even with Malfoy gone it doesn't change the way they act.. I hope it's that really cute guy from ravenclaw... you know who i'm talking about right Ginny?! The really cute dark haired boy in our year?"

Ginny looked back at her friend with puzzlement, until you could see a light bulb flick on and she began to slowly smile back at her friend. "you mean Bradley Clearwater, Penelope's brother?" Hermione started to giggle a she saw the look on both harry and Ron's faces. "sorry boys, we will change the topic how about we talk about quidditch?" she said jokingly and started to laugh, but stopped as soon as she noticed the boys try to engage them in an actual conversation about quidditch.

" I was joking, I do not want to sit here and talk about quidditch the whole way to Hogwarts."

"and we don't want to talk about boys the whole way either" replied Ron. "we weren't planning on that Ronald, but since you mentioned it maybe me and Ginny will talk about boys." she turned her full attention towards Ginny and in an annoying preppy voice she said "so gin who else do you think is cute?" harry groaned and said "Hermione please no, I don't want to hear about all the men my girlfriend would rather have over me!"

"oh stop it Harry," Ginny leaned in and kissed harry which got a groan from Ron who looked pain-stricken watching that happen before his eyes. "you know I only have eyes for you Harry" Ginny replied sweetly.

"ANYWAY... so uhm Hermione about those uhm about those nargles.." and just as Ron had mentioned nargles Luna Lovegood had knocked on the compartment door.

" Hey luna!"

"quibbler anyone?" asked luna, "yes please Luna," replied Hermione

Luna gave a quibbler to Hermione and Ron and then walked back out of the compartment.

" I swear sometimes she is absolutely crazy" murmured Ron. Everyone in the cabin nodded in a silent agreement, as Hermione gazed out the window she started to think about everything that happened in the past few years, with Sirius' death and how everyone was coping. The fact that Voldemort killed the whole Malfoy family because Draco didn't go through with the plan of killing Dumbledore. Being in the Order of the Phoenix made the upcoming war seem a lot worse. You couldn't be oblivious to the fact that this war is going to harm everyone, and not one person will be unharmed.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered softly. At the sound of Ginny's voice Hermione turned her attention to Ginny, and also noticed everyone else in the cabin was looking at her.

"what …?" Hermione asked looking at everyone in confusion. "Is there something in my hair or?" she trailed off as she reached her hand up to touch her hair. Ginny laughed and told her no, Hermione sighed and said "well then, what is it? Why are you all staring at me?"

"You were staring out that window for like 10 minutes, I called your name like 4 times..."

"oh." Hermione began to blush a bit, she hadn't realized how enveloped in her thoughts she had become.

"What's bugging you Mione?" Ron asked

Hermione didn't want to tell her friends what she had been thinking about, she didn't want to bring everyone's mood down, so she went with the most typical thing she could say "oh nothing, I was just thinking about how close the Newts are and how I didn't study enough this summer, and how I'm going to have to keep you guys in line and myself." Ron knitted his brows together and said "Mione, the year hasn't even started, just enjoy the train ride with us before you start yelling at us not to copy you, and do our own work."

Everyone in the cabin started to laugh.

They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to start his beginning of the year speech. Harry and Ron were talking to Seamus Finnigan, while Ginny and Hermione were talking to Neville Longbottom. Just as Neville started to talk about Herbology Dumbledore stood up to the owl podium and coughed politely waiting for everyone to quite down.

"thank Merlin we didn't have to hear another rant from Neville about Herbology" whispered Ginny. Hermione nodded her head and looked back towards the headmaster.

"So like every year, i'd like to encourage house unity, and hope that all the 7th and 8th years take their studying seriously as they are nearing the end of their Hogwarts education. I hope that everyone has a successful term and behaves properly. Also keep in mind the forbidden forest is still off limits to all. Now on to other new I know we haven't in many years had a new student come to us wanting to attend Hogwarts who wasn't a first year, but this year it has happened. Now before the sorting ceremony starts, i'd like to clear up a few things. This new student has proven himself to me, and will be made Prefect, and also because at his old school they were not sorted into houses like we are, he will also be joining the first year for the sorting, and with that let the sorting commence."

and as if on command the doors to the great hall opened and Professor Mcgonagall walked in with a row of first years following her. Towards the end of the line Hermione noticed a tall, slender, dark haired boy with very pale skin walking in the row of first years. Upon seeing him the whole great hall broke into whispers. "oh my" Ginny breathed which earned and light elbow to the side from Harry accompanied by a scowl. As the first years got to the front of the great hall Professor Mcgonagall commanded that everyone quite down. She unrolled the scroll with all the names on it and called the first person up.

"Mariah Enea" she said and a little girl with straight dark brown hair walk to the stool and sits down.

Mcgonagall put the sorting hat on her head and after a few seconds it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

this went of for several other minutes, you'd hear a name shouted out and then a house. Gryffindor was getting a fare amount of students, and so was Hufflepuff. Ron decided to make a joke about this lot of first years not being the best but upon seeing Hermione's scowl he stopped making jokes.

The moment everyone was waiting for had come Professor Mcgonagall called out "Nolan Macoy!"

from his place near the end of the line Nolan made his way through all the first years who looked smaller than ever next to him, as he got on the stool Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. It was as if everyone in the room held their breaths. Wanting to know where this new mystery man was going to be placed. 'I hope he gets put in Gryffindor' Hermione thought.

After what seemed like the longest time possible the sorting hat finally called out "Slytherin!"

* * *

**authors note:** This is my first story ever, and i don't have a Beta because I don't feel this story will make it far. So i'm sorry if there are mistakes, but if you let me know i will fix them right away. If you like the story so far let me know and the next chapter will come quicker and it will be longer. Thanks a bunch, Darrian.


End file.
